


Environmental Policy

by ruthvsreality, wokeupscully



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Enthusiasm, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Senate Era, Squirting, Threesome, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/pseuds/ruthvsreality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokeupscully/pseuds/wokeupscully
Summary: Jon is trying to write a speech. Alyssa and Tommy are trying to see if they can fuck against a wall. (They can.)
Relationships: Tommy Vietor/Alyssa Mastromonaco/Jon Favreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Environmental Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with @wokeupscully (just in case ao3 is annoying and doesn't link her). Edited in 15 minutes so be gentle. Fourth wall, etc.

Technically, Jon is supposed to be working on a speech for the Senator. But that’s not what he’s doing right now.

Right now, he’s staring at his girlfriend’s tits.    
  
“C’mon, babe.” Alyssa wiggles a little and fuck, the motion there is something that should be studied in universities and admired in art galleries. “You’ve gotta take a break sometime. I am.”

Jon groans but shakes his head. He really, really can’t. 

Alyssa shrugs, but then pulls out her phone and scrolls through her messages. She’s topless, her skirt emphasizing her waist and hips as she leans back against the wall, her phone at her ear. “Okay, Tommy, see you soon, thanks.”

They planned this, Jon’s willing to bet. Tommy probably prepped this morning for it and has been waiting for the call since. In fact, he was probably on his way over anyway. Because they’re terrible, and they don’t want Jon to have a job.   
  
“You’re mean.” Jon comments. “That was mean.” 

“Was it? I think it was just resourceful. I mean,  _ someone _ has to worship my tits until I’m wet, and since you can’t...” 

Jon rolls his eyes. “I don’t need to worship your tits to make you wet.”

“No, that’s true,” Alyssa says. “I’m wet now just from you calling me mean.” 

Jon groans. “I wish I thought you were kidding.” 

“Nope,” Alyssa walks over, kisses Jon filthy and deep, and then there’s a knock on the door. 

“Write your speech, honey,” she says, hips swaying as she opens the door for Tommy, not bothering to put a shirt on.

There’s a shuffling noise. Jon can hear Tommy’s laughter from the other side of the wall. 

Alyssa’s back, leading Tommy into the office, still topless, still effortlessly powerful. Doesn’t she know that Jon  _ has _ to work? sure, it’s not exactly an emergency, but... 

“Hey, Favs.” Tommy strolls over to him like he owns the place.

Tommy leans down to kiss him too, and Favs moans into the kiss, tipping his head up to meet him. 

“Alright, alright,” Alyssa says, “Jon has to work.” 

She grabs Tommy’s hand and with a wink at Jon, they leave the office. 

But they go to the spare room, the one right next to the office, and it’s clear that they’re testing out Jon’s theory that Tommy could fuck Alyssa against the wall. 

The wall right behind where Jon is trying to work.

The walls are thin. Jon knows, because Alyssa complains that she can hear his piano in every corner of the house. (She doesn’t really complain.) 

So he can hear them giggle, and the sound of them getting closer, and then there’s quiet. 

Kissing. 

It must be a unique feeling, Jon thinks, to be topless and kissing someone fully clothed. Do Alyssa’s nipples brush against Tommy’s shirt? Is Tommy already shoving his hands up her skirt to grab her ass?

Jon tries to focus on the speech in front of him. Once it’s done, he can go join them, he can go be with them. 

Environmental policy is critical; it’s the crisis of their time. And yet, it doesn’t hold his attention quite like imagining what Alyssa and Tommy are doing. 

Okay. Just a bit more progress. Finish the E Block of this speech, at least. 

Alyssa groans, and there’s a light thud, then some giggling. She must have tipped her head back and hit the wall. Is Tommy’s mouth on her tits? Are his hands on her ass? 

Carbon fees. He needs to be writing about carbon fees.

Alyssa says something and Tommy laughs, long and loud. And then there’s silence. 

Fuck this. 

As quietly as he can, Jon shifts his chair over and presses his ear against the wall. 

“...go ahead, I got you.” Tommy’s saying. 

“I’m scared!” Alyssa squeals. She’s laughing. 

“I’m not gonna drop you. You’re - no offense, babe, but you’re pretty small.” There’s a pause. More kissing? “Go on. Pinch them for me. Get them nice and hard and dark.”

Alyssa squeaks a little and Tommy laughs some more. 

“Oh my god,” Alyssa sounds exhilarated. 

“Told you, babe.” 

She must be off the ground; Tommy must have lifted her up. He doesn’t even sound like it took him any effort at all. Jon’s cock stirs in his pants at that, and he shifts against the wall, pressing his ear closer. 

It’s quiet again, and Jon thinks he should go back to his desk, to his computer. Write something down, anything, so that he can call it done and join them. 

But he doesn’t. He waits. 

Alyssa moans. 

“That’s it babe, just like that,” Tommy says. “Your tits are so fucking beautiful.”

“Oh- oh-  _ oh _ ,” Alyssa breathes, and that’s definitely Tommy sliding inside her. Jon can hear Tommy groan, too. 

Jon undoes the zipper of his pants, too hard to ignore.

“Honestly, it’s like we don’t even need lube.” Tommy’s voice is breathless and giddy.

“We do if you want to fuck me right.” Alyssa points out. 

“That’s true. Put your hands around my neck?” 

There’s a pause. 

“Okay, I meant your _arms_ around my neck, you murderess.” More laughter. “I’m grabbing the lube and I don’t want to drop you.”

Jon gives up. He gives up on the idea that he’s going to get any work done. Tommy is gonna fuck Alyssa against a wall; Jon is going to watch. 

He isn’t writing this speech. He isn’t. It’s not getting done today, or at least, not while Tommy and Alyssa are fucking in the next room over. 

So Jon gets up. He doesn’t bother zipping up his pants again, just walks over to the room that they’re in, flopping down on the seat in there to watch this happen.

“Jon!” Alyssa nearly shrieks in delight. “You made it!” 

“Don’t act like this wasn’t your whole plan.” Jon rolls his eyes and winks at Tommy. Tommy grins. 

“You’re going to sit there? I can move.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Jon settles into the chair. “I’ll move if I want to.” 

“Hear that, ‘Lyssa? He’s got his own porno.” 

Alyssa giggles, and then Tommy shifts and thrusts into her, and the little bottle of lube he handed to her falls to the ground. 

“Ooooh,  _ fuck _ .” 

Jon smiles. Alyssa isn’t shy about how much of a size queen she is. And Tommy is... well, it’s not a stretch. It’s  _ deep _ . 

As it is, Tommy’s naked, the broad expanse of his body almost completely covering Alyssa. All he can see is her legs wrapped around Tommy’s waist, above his perfect ass. 

God. He’s straight out of a fucking Greek sculpture… or something.

Jon can see the muscles in Tommy’s ass squeeze as he thrusts up into Alyssa, and he can’t believe how erotic that is. 

He’s so fucking gorgeous, it isn’t fair sometimes. Jon wants to bury his face in his ass. 

The muscles in his back are working, holding Alyssa up. He really is so fucking hot. 

“Hey, Tom,” Jon says, and Alyssa groans when Tommy pauses his thrusts. 

“Yeah, Jon?” 

Jon shoves his pants off, putting his hand on his cock. “Could you, like, flex for me?” 

“I’m kinda holding Alyssa up, here,” Tommy laughs. 

“Yeah, I know. Just, just, squeeze your arms, or your shoulders together, or something.”

Tommy rolls his eyes (Jon can hear it in his voice). “You’re a pervert, dude.” 

But then his muscles ripple, and Jon can see his body shift. Alyssa hums happily. 

“God, you’re a beast,  _ fuck me _ already -“ 

Tommy snickers a little and adjusts his grip on her ass and starts really, properly fucking her.

The way Tommy’s body moves as he’s fucking Alyssa, the slick sound of their skin slapping together, their moans, it’s all so fucking hot. 

“Yeah, Tommy, yeah, fuck her,” Jon says, his hand moving up and and down his cock. “Make her feel so good, give her what she needs, yeah.” 

Jon sees the muscles in Tommy’s ass move, and then his angle changes, and Alyssa moans long and deep. 

Alyssa’s nails drag across Tommy’s ass and Jon moans at that visual. 

“You know what, Tom? Once you’re done giving it to Alyssa, I’m gonna eat that perfect ass out. I am.”

Alyssa cries out while Tommy’s hips stutter, his cock deep inside of her. 

“Tommy’s a spoiled brat,” Alyssa laughs, “Tommy gets whatever he wants, because he’s so  _ fucking _ hot -“ 

“Alright, enough.” Tommy shifts his grip and turns, lying her down on the bed. He stays inside her the entire time. 

She’s dripping. There’s a mess between them, a mixture of Alyssa’s wetness and Tommy’s precome. 

“You want to talk shit to me, ‘Lyssa? Hm?” Tommy has a teasing, provocative smile on his face. He’s flushed. His hair is sticking to his face. 

Alyssa looks at him with stars in her eyes. She nods enthusiastically. 

Tommy lifts his hand and covers her mouth, before moving to thrust into her, deep. 

“Oh my god,” Jon gasps out. Tommy looks  _ superhuman _ .

Tommy is fucking into her, deep and hard and long, and even if Alyssa wanted to talk shit, she couldn't now. Not because of Tommy's hand over her mouth, but because she's moaning, broken up only by high whines. She couldn't talk if she tried. 

Alyssa's chest is heaving and even with Tommy muffling her mouth, Jon can tell when she comes, a high pitched scream leaving her. 

Tommy's face is flushed red, but he still looks in control. He continues thrusting into her even as he talks. "You wanna talk shit now? Now that you've squirt all over my cock, hm?"

She shakes her head with a wide, smug, and satisfied smile on her face. 

"No," she pants, "I wanna watch Jon eat your fucking ass."

Tommy grins and gives her a messy kiss. “Awesome.” 

He pulls out of her and Jon gets to see the mess Tommy’s made of her pussy. She’s still twitching, her cunt fluttering, squeezing on nothing. 

Jon gets his pants off, then tugs off his shirt. He’s hard, and could probably come now, but he doesn’t want to. 

“Hands and knees, Tom.” He motions with his finger. “Do we want to talk about how you came here immediately and fucked my girlfriend? You barely stopped to say hi.” 

Tommy looks over his shoulder. “Hi, Jon.”

Jon rolls his eyes and gives Tommy’s ass a light swat. Not even near close enough to sting, but enough to convey that he thinks Tommy is being a brat. 

All Tommy does in response is wiggle his ass. “I got her off, too. Made her squirt on my cock while you watched, Jon.” 

“Alyssa was right earlier, you know. You really are a spoiled brat.” Jon leans down and licks at Tommy’s hole anyway, hands squeezing his ass as he does. 

Alyssa is idly running her fingers over her cunt as she watches, not actively working to get herself off, but giving her pussy the friction she’s looking for.

“God,  _ yes _ , yeah...” Tommy grips the sheets of the bed and moans in happiness. Jon pushes his legs further apart so he can grip his cock properly. He’s still wet, covered in lube and Alyssa’s squirt. 

“You fucked me  _ so _ good...” Alyssa sighs. 

Tommy shudders, squirms, and Jon squeezes his cock harder, wriggles his tongue into him.

Fuck everything and everyone that isn’t Tommy Vietor and Alyssa Mastromonaco. This? This is paradise. This is the dream. Right here.

Jon has to take a few seconds to muster up the will to pull his mouth away from Tommy’s ass, even to ask, “Hey, Lyssa, can you pick up the lube from the floor over there?” 

She whines a little bit. “I’m enjoying the view right here, actually.” 

“Well, I’m sure Tommy would love to volunteer to eat you out as a thank you for picking it up for us, wouldn’t he?” 

Tommy nods as Jon continues to massage his ass in his hands. 

Alyssa grabs the lube, and Tommy leans forward to lick her pussy right away. 

“Ah, ah, ah, I like the spirit, but you’re not putting your mouth down here until after Jon’s inside you. You’re not biting my pussy by accident.”

Tommy groans but obediently rests his forehead on Alyssa’s thigh.

Jon kneels on the bed, lubes up his cock, and pushes into tommy, inch by inch. 

“Yeah, _yeah_, yeah.” Tommy makes a noise like he’s extremely pleased with himself, which Jon thinks is amusing. 

“Hey, I’m the one doing the work here.” 

“You’re not the one who thought he was going to spend his day doing laundry, and actually got to spend it -  _ oh _ .”

Tommy presses his hips back so that Jon’s cock hits that same place inside him again. “Fuck, you two are incredible,” he breathes, speeding his legs wider so that it’s easier to lean down, put his mouth on Alyssa’s pussy. 

He can probably taste his own precome in there, but it doesn’t look like he minds at all. Alyssa runs her hands through his soft blond hair and Tommy hums in content. 

Jon meets Alyssa’s eye over Tommy and they smile at each other before going to work, Jon picking up his pace and Alyssa grinding down with her hips. 

Tommy always looks so good, and he always looks best when he’s wrecked by them.

Alyssa doesn’t really need to come again - that’s not the object. The object is to overwhelm Tommy, and that seems to be what’s happening. 

“Oh, _oh_...” Tommy groans. “I’m gonna come, yes,  _ yes _ , God, Jon, fuck me harder -“ 

Jon laughs. “Who’s talking shit now?” 

Alyssa’s giggle mixes with Tommy’s groan as he comes.  Jon takes the opportunity to chase what’s his.

He holds Tommy’s hips steady and fucks into him hard and fast, so close to the edge after being hard for a long while. With a moan, he spills deep inside him, hips thrusting forward in tiny little movements. 

“God,  _ fuck _ ,” Jon grits out, slowly sliding his cock out of Tommy, watching his come trickle out of his hole. “Jesus, that’s always a sight to see.” 

The three of them cuddle together for a few minutes, letting themselves be filthy just for a bit. 

“Shower?” Alyssa prompts. 

“Can all three of us fit in there?” Tommy asks. 

“Would be a great water saving measure,” Jon jokes. “I should put that in the environmental policy speech I was _ supposed  _ to be writing before two amazing people seduced me away.”

Alyssa sighs happily. “I regret nothing. My pussy thanks you.” 

Tommy laughs, and so does Jon, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> wokeupscully is the eyelash you wish upon.


End file.
